


Forever Yours

by minusmelle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT, I tried to do my best with the old english, M/M, knight!roman, prince!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Dean is set to marry a princess from another kingdom. The only problem is she's not the guy who happens to own his heart.  </p><p>Elizabethan era! One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours

Trumpets sounded off in the great hall.  
  
It was the sound Dean Ambrose the II was all too familiar with by now. His feet felt heavy as doors opened for him by members of court. His father, king George the first was waiting at his throne with open arms and a wide smile for his only son.  
  
"There you are my son, late you have woken. You have almost missed court. Come, sit by your father's side as we have much to discuss."  
  
Dean of course nodded his head as he listened to his father's orders. He gripped onto the side of his father's chair, one that he would be sitting in soon enough and then sat down adjacent to him. His heartbeat steadied as his father grabbed his hand, and spoke again this time.. softly.  
  
"I have much to tell you about your arraignment.  It looks as though everything is set. In a fortnight, days past 11 you my good son will marry princess Summer of the house of Rae. Tis' so important to me that this is finally happening, son. That my good boy is finally going to become a man."  
  
There was something about his father's voice that made Dean weary. He was set to marry Princess Summer for many days now, and although Dean knew this marriage was nothing more than to benefit the kingdom, it still made his heart swell, and thoughts dim. He forced a sullen smile on his face, and lips parted so he could speak, but was interrupted... by the knights of court entering unexpectedly.  
  
"My lord's, pardon our intrusion."  
  
Dean knew his voice so well by now. It always sounded so deep in the morning. But his favorite sound was that of him groaning when he entered Dean... from behind in the privacy of his own bedroom. Dean swallowed harshly, blue eyes strayed to the floor as he tried not to look at him.  
  
Roman Reigns was a knight of his father's court. Not just any knight, but a leader amongst all of them. His father trusted him with the entire kingdom. He was the one who helped trained Dean to fight when they were both just young boys... and he was also the only one.. who held Dean’s heart. It was a secret, that no one in the kingdom knew of. A secret that was kept hidden between their lips, and Dean's thighs.  
  
The same secret.. that tore them apart just a few nights ago.  
  
Once Roman found out Dean was set to be married, they fought in Dean’s quarters. The argument was so bad a fellow knight knocked on the door to ask the prince if everything was alright. It was that night, and every night since that Dean has lost him.. his kiss, his touch... everything.  His father sent Roman away on a peacekeeping missing in the land of Steen, and now that he was back, Roman wouldn't look at him.. and even though Dean understood...  
  
He still missed him.  
  
"Roman, you are the only knight who needs no pardon in my kingdom. Speak freely, and have your tongue be liquidated with thought." The king smiled fondly at Roman, and Dean just stared, hoping that he'd spare him at least a glance... or maybe just one look that held volume other than this cold shoulder he was receiving.  
  
"My lord, I am humbled by your kindness, but I fear it is coupled with torment. For I do not bring good news back from Steen. It seems King Owens has become a tyrant and did not like it that you sent a knight, such as me to cover such heavy peace talks. He has so blatantly stated that if he does not hear from you, and you alone sire, he will openly go to war." Roman voice trembled nervously. He knew he was his king's most trusted knight, but he did not succeed in his mission and he was afraid that maybe the king would punish him for it.  
  
"Kevin was always a picky one. No matter good sir, I will have to go to Steen myself. I'll take Orton and Cena with me. Tell them to prepare for a trip, and then go get some rest. Your eyes grow weary with just the sight of thee." Roman nodded at his king and bowed, as he took his leave, he looked at Dean just once. Dean's heart was heavy as they exchanged a glance. He wanted to say something but he knew it wasn't the proper time.  
  
"Sire.. your majesty." Roman bowed for both of them then exited to his quarters. The king clapped his hands together then smacked Dean on the back playfully.  
  
"You my son, you should rest too. When I return from the land of Steen we will have a feast to celebrate your marriage.” He kissed his son's forehead then exited himself, leaving Dean there to think.

“Sire..” Dean’s personal slave, Sami called to him, “Shall I draw you a bath?”

“No,” Dean shook his head, getting up off his seat. “Why don't you go enjoy breakfast, Sam. I have much to do. I will call for thee if I need you.” Sami held a thankful smile at Dean and then he walked off. Dean sighed heavily once he was alone in the throne room. He knew he needed to go to him. But he was afraid of being rejected again. His thoughts weighed heavy on his mind as he walked out towards Roman's quarters. They might've been over but Dean still cared about him.

Maybe too much.

He entered without warning, and then shut the door behind him. Roman was lying on his bed, half naked except for a cloth as he stared up into the ceiling.

“Sire…” Dean spoke softly, causing Roman to look up at him from the bed. “I hope I am not interrupting.”

“You should not be here, Dean.” Roman warned, as he sat up in bed, “It is midday, guards will be looking for you.”

“I care not about guards, or even my father's will in this moment. My heart calls me to you, you know that.”

Dean came closer, and as he did he could see Roman's jaw set tight, like he was frustrated. Dean started to take off his belt, then his tunic, revealing a tight body that Roman hadn't seen in many days. He came over to his bed, right in front of Roman who eyed him, and his body so possessively. Dean could tell he wanted to touch him, but he was refraining for his own heart as well as Dean's.

“I have told you, we cannot be. Not when you are set to marry someone else. My dreams are already dark as the clouds in the night sky. Filled with hope that you are still mine in some way. But I know not. You are no longer someone I can call my own. Your body is no longer mine to praise over and pleasure. You now belong to her and I must honor that.” Roman felt his heart in his throat at his words. No matter how he felt, his words held so much weight. Dean was no longer his… no matter how much he wanted him to be.

“If I am betrothed, my heart will still belong to you,” Dean began to say as he took off the rest of his clothes, then slowly.. got on top of Roman. “If I am betrothed, my body is still yours.” Dean felt Roman's hands grab him at the waist, thumbs curling into his sides as he breathed heavily. “There will never be another.” He felt Roman pick him up off the bed then slowly lay him down. His cloth came off his body, then Dean’s legs were spread as Roman fit between them.

“Are you agreeing to be mine forever?” Roman asked with a smile, as he sucked on his fingers and slowly placed two inside of Dean. His lover made a small noise at the intrusion, nodding relentlessly as Roman began to thrust his fingers in..  and out.

They kissed softly as Roman loosened him up, then he picked Dean up again, holding him at the waist as he replaced his fingers with his thickness inside of him. Dean held on, gripping the side of Roman's shoulders as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

“I wanna be forever yours,” Dean whimpered softly as brown eyes stared intensely back at him. They were lost in lust, in love and each other. 

“Forever it is.” Roman said back, with a soft kiss, a smile… and a promise that their love.. was eternal.  

**Author's Note:**

> was supposed to be co written with a friend but they were busy so I did it myself. Do you like it? - Melle


End file.
